A New Beginning
by Bella Katelyn
Summary: The Sequel to Misplaced Trust: Now living in New Hampshire The Cullen Family settle into their new life, away from volatile shape-shifters and jealous friends. Bella and Edward's happily ever after has begun, with son Eddie and a new baby on the way, everything is finally perfect. Join them as they start college, thrive in their role as parents, and celebrate Bella's 19th birthday.


**Title:** A New Beginning

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** The Sequel to Misplaced Trust: Now living in New Hampshire The Cullen Family settle into their new life, away from volatile shape-shifters and jealous friends. Bella and Edward's happily ever after has begun, with son Eddie and a new baby on the way, everything is finally perfect. Join them as they start college, thrive in their role as parents, and celebrate Bella's 19th birthday. With old friends and family along for the ride. Will everything stay perfect? Or will past enemies threaten their New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Settling In**

**BPOV**

After living in Forks for two years I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with another town, however New Hampshire was absolutely gorgeous, Esme had decorated our house in colours she knew we both loved from Isle Esme, baby blues and creams, Alice of course had stocked our closet to the rafters with designer clothes, not that I minded, I was coming around to the idea of having money spent on me a lot quicker than I expected. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward's arms wrapped around my waist rubbing my stomach lightly, looking up I couldn't help but be dazzled.

"What are you thinking, love?"

"I'd have thought you would have already known by now."

"Your shield is closed."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be."

"I was just thinking about how beautiful everything looks, Esme outdone herself this time."

"That she has."

"It's going to be strange living on our own, but that's what we need. I just don't want them to think we are abandoning them."

"They don't. Trust me."

Once Edward sat down next to me, I crawled into his lap resting my head against his chest smiling as his lips touched my forehead. I knew Alice still felt guilty for everything that happened last September, she may not say it, but since falling in love with Edward I've gotten pretty good at reading people's faces. With my birthday coming up I wanted everything to be perfect, even if that meant having another party. Looking up my gaze met Edward's curious one as I smiled brightly. From this moment on there would be no more guilt, what happened happened, now we just had to look to the future.

"Did you have plans for my birthday?"

"Well I was thinking a nice dinner, then time with the family. Did you have something different in mind?"

"I like the idea of dinner, but instead of just having the family over, I'd like to have a party, maybe invite the Denali's."

"Is this what you want? Or do you just want to make Alice feel better?"

"I truly want one. If it makes up for last September in the meantime then that's just a bonus."

"Then we'll have a party. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Actually I'm a little nauseous."

"Time for bed Mrs Masen."

"Yes please."

Leaning my head back against Edward's chest I smiled as he carried me bridal style to our new bedroom. After kicking the door closed with his foot I was lowered to my feet in order for me to get changed for bed. Walking toward our enormous walk in closet I pulled out my silk short Pyjamas sighing with relief as the heavy fabric fell off my body being replaced with the Victoria's Secret Pyjamas Alice had insisted she buy for me. Pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail, I walked back into the bedroom crawling up onto the bed under the covers, smiling as Edward put them over my body before climbing in beside me. Instantly I moved closer to Edward resting my head against his chest, finding sleep quickly.

**RPOV**

It was no secret to this family that I hated moving; Forks had been the first town I'd actually felt happy in, however despite my distaste for moving I couldn't help but be happy, not only because I would finally be able to complete the mechanics course I'd set my still heart on, but because for the first time in our college history Edward would be content and happy. As I thought back over the past three years, I started to hate myself for the way I'd treat Bella when they first met, I was determined to make things up to her any way she wanted. I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What's on your mind Rosie?"

"Just wondering how to make up for being mean to Bella when we first met her."

"She doesn't blame you for it; she understands you were just protecting your family."

"I still should have realised she wouldn't say anything. I _need _to do this."

"Then talk to her in the morning."

"It still feels strange them not living here. I'm so used to Edward being here overhearing everything."

"I know babe, but he has his own family now."

"He's a great father."

"That he is."

Resting my head against Emmett's chest I relaxed instantly, I knew Edward already had plans for her birthday, maybe I could take her shopping for something she really wanted without Alice there, I had a lot to make up for, although I already knew she would stop me from apologising for my own peace of mind I needed to get it off my chest. I could feel Emmett's lips against my hair comforting me the best way he knew how to. My husband was a big kid at heart, but when it came to the serious things, he knew when to be the supportive husband. Once I was calm again, I pulled out the textbooks we'd purchased on the way up here getting myself familiarised with the course. Emmett knew no more would be said on the matter tonight. My monkey man knew me so well sometimes I wonder what it would have been like had we met before that bear had mauled him. From the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle at the doorway to our room.

"What can we do for you Carlisle?"

"I was just wondering if you had everything ready for tomorrow. It'll be an early start."

"Just about. Will Esme be looking after Eddie?"

"Yes, she will be home most of the time. And it will put Bella's mind at ease."

"They're really lucky. I don't think I've ever seen Edward so content."

"Bella has changed him for the better. I think the fact she wants to use his biological name is the main change."

"I noticed that."

"Is there something that you'd like to talk about Rose?"

"Maybe later. I'm not sure how to talk about it just yet."

"Well you know where I am when you need to talk."

"Thanks Carlisle."

Closing my textbooks I shoved them into my Gucci backpack deciding to finish everything else off tomorrow. I needed to get away for a while to clear my head, knowing the only way that would happen is if I went for a hunt, after letting Emmett know I ran through the woods at the back of our house bringing down two deer and an elk overfilling myself until I felt sluggish. Feeling overfull I made my way back to the house, looked at Edward and Bella's house and then the main house deciding to talk to Edward about my fears, for once I was going to open up to my brother instead of scowling at him every time they were intimate in front of us. Taking an unnecessary deep breath; I walked over to Bella and Edward's house knocking lightly, I knew Bella and Eddie would likely be asleep and the last thing I wanted to do was wake them up. A few minutes later Edward opened the door, a frown on his face.

"What can I do for you at this late hour Rose?"

"I know it's late and you want to be with Bella, but I need to talk to you."

"Couldn't it have waited until morning?"

"Not really. Please Edward it's important."

"Alright, come in."

Smiling shyly I walked through the front door making a beeline for the couch as I pulled my knees up to my chest suddenly feeling insecure for the first time in my life. Once Edward was sat down I tried to calm my nerves taking deep unnecessary breaths out. I could tell Edward was confused because I was blocking him from my mind. Finding the courage I needed to talk to Edward, I looked at my brother, seeing the love he had for me as his sister for the first time.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, for everything I've put you and Bella through. I didn't realise until Eddie arrived just how much she meant to me."

"No need to apologise Rose, we've all made mistakes. All we can do is learn from them."

"I just feel so guilty. I shouldn't have doubted her."

"Bella wouldn't want to keep hold of this guilt. It's not healthy."

"I know; she has a good heart."

"So do you. Yes you have your moments but I think the same can be said for all of us."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Rose I knew you'd come around with time."

"You did?"

"Mm, the same thing happened with Jasper and Alice if you remember."

"I remember. I hope I can take Bella shopping just the two of us on her birthday."

"She'll like that."

"I'll let you get back to her."

"Tell Esme we'll be by to see her in the morning."

"I will."

Standing up, I turned to face Edward embracing him in a hug for the first time in my long existence. I could tell by the way he stiffened this was the last thing he expected me to do. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I smiled against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. For the first time since 1933 I truly looked at Edward like a brother. Pulling away from him, I smiled shyly before turning toward the front door making a run for it. Tomorrow was going to be one of those days.

**EPOV**

After Rosalie left, I was still trying to take in everything she'd said. Ever since Carlisle had changed her in 1933 she'd been unable to open up to anyone other than Emmett, I was still in a state of shock as I closed the door making my way back into our bedroom where Bella was still fast asleep. Before getting into bed beside her, I made my way to Eddie's nursery walking to his crib as I looked into his sleepy brown eyes, scooping him into my arms walking over to the changing table cleaning his butt up before replacing the diaper making sure he had something to play with in order for him to not wake Bella. Once he had a fresh diaper on I scooped him into my arms again walking downstairs to get the bottle of breast milk from the fridge. I was brought out of my thoughts by padded feet walking toward me. Letting out a groan, I sighed realising I'd woken Bella.

"Edward who were you talking to?"

"Rosalie popped in on her way back from a hunt."

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's perfect, love. She just wanted closure on a few things."

"She came around?"

"That she did."

"I think I'm going to live it here."

"Me to, love. Me too. You should go back to sleep."

"Not without you."

"Alright well let me feed Eddie and we'll go to bed."

"Okay."

As Bella went to curl up on the couch I put the milk into warm water waiting until it was at the right temperature. Making sure Eddie was secure in my right arm I grabbed the bottle with my left walking the short distance into the living room curling up beside Bella on the couch resting Eddie against my right arm as I placed the bottle near his lips smiling as he suckled hungrily. I honestly didn't know how Bella and I would cope a full day in classes without seeing him, but Esme had promised to tell us if anything happened. Kissing his baby soft forehead I felt Bella's warm hand on my leg turning to look at her, her face was full of love and pride.

"Esme will call us if we are needed. I know it's going to be hard to leave him."

"How did you-?"

"I've been trying to figure out the mechanisms of my shield. It seems when I leave it down long enough I'm able to hear what you are thinking?"

"You my love, are going to be one powerful little vampire when the time is right."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"More powerful than you?"

"Most definitely."

"Cool."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Leaning down I kissed Bella's forehead lightly, before turning my attention back to Eddie, smiling as I noticed he had already drunk half the bottle. His eyes were closed and he wasn't really suckling anymore. Pulling it lightly from his lips, I handed the bottle to Bella; leaning Eddie against my shoulder as he burped loudly nuzzling into my neck as he slept. Kissing his baby soft cheek I turned back to face Bella unable to keep the smile off my face as I noticed she was once again fast asleep. Standing slowly I walked the short distance toward Eddie's nursery settling him into his crib tucking him in gently. Once I was sure he was settled, I walked at vampire speed back to my sleeping beauty picking her up bridal style carrying her into our bedroom laying her gently onto the bed under the covers, pulling the duvet over her. Pulling my clothes off quickly until I was left in just my boxers, sliding into bed beside Bella, pulling her gently into my arms where she once more rested her head against my chest. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. It had been a while since we'd been college students. Only this time I'm a husband and father. A New Beginning starts now.


End file.
